


Who's Dating Whom?

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Dating Whom?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who's Dating Whom?  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (Dean Winchester/Dr. Sexy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Is it a date?  
>  **A/N:** Twelfth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for spn_bigpretzel

Sam leaned against the doorway and watched as Dean rushed around the room. “What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean stopped and turned his most innocent look on his brother. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Really?” Sam stared at him. “You’ve showered, discarded a dozen shirts and pants and combed your hair more times than I can count. So again I ask, What’s up, Dean?”

“I’m meeting Dr. Sexy.” Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“You have a date with Dr. Sexy?”

Dean shook his head. “No. We’re going out for burgers and maybe have a few beers.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude, that’s a date.”


End file.
